Yanille Agility dungeon
The Yanille Agility Dungeon (also known as Yanille Dungeon) is the dungeon under the town of Yanille. Part of the dungeon can be entered by players with any Agility level, while other parts need 40 agility. The experience rewards for using this dungeon are not as good as most other Agility courses, so players rarely come here to train agility. Instead, players use it to training combat skills using the monsters there and gather their drops. Players training Herblore also use the dungeon, since many monsters here sometimes drop high-level herbs. Torstol, a fairly rare herb, can be obtained here. Getting there Players must go to the Yanille area to reach the dungeon. Other than walking, there are a few ways to get there: * The Watchtower Teleport to the Watchtower, which is quite close to the dungeon's northern entrance. This teleport ability is a reward of the Watchtower quest. * The Teleport to House to Yanille, if the player has a house and has located it in Yanille. * The Ring of duelling teleport to Castle Wars, which is west of Yanille. * Fairy ring code , which arrives north-west of Yanille. Partial completion of the quest, A Fairy Tale Part II, is required to use the fairy rings. * Teleport using the Ardougne Cape 1 to the Monastery to the north of Yanille. * Teleport using the Home teleport to the Yanille Lodestone to the west of Yanille. *Modifying a Teleport to House tablet, so it will let you teleport to the Yanille House Portal. Dungeon entrances The dungeon has two entrances: * The northern entrances is a small house north of the Yanille city walls. It is very close to the shortcut under the wall by the farming patch. A spider web blocks the entrance to the house. Players must cut through the web before they can enter the house using a knife from their toolbelt. * The southern entrance is a house in south-east Yanille, west of the smithy with the anvils. Players can access this house and its basement, but the door connecting the basement to the rest of the dungeon is locked. To pick the lock and open the door, players must have a lockpick in their inventory and must have a Thieving level of at least 82. The Dungeon The dungeon has an upper level and a lower level. The upper level contains most of the monsters and items of interest to the players. The lower level can only be entered by praying at the altar, or failing either the balance ledge or the monkey bars. To leave the lower level, players can take the one-way staircase at the north end of the chamber. Failing the pipe obstacle will cause the player to take damage, and become stuck for a short time. The basement of the magic guild is adjacent to the dungeon, but not connected underground. The Sinister chest can only be opened with the sinister key, which is occasionally dropped by Salarin the Twisted deeper in the dungeon. The chest can release poison gas when opened, so having an antipoison potion, totem, or equivalent is recommended. The chest always yields 9 grimy herbs: 2 harralander, 3 ranarr, 1 irit, 1 avantoe, 1 kwuarm, and 1 torstol. Monsters: *Giant bat *Skeleton *Poison spider *Chaos druid warrior *Chaos druid *Salarin the Twisted Personalities: *Sigbert the adventurer Item Spawns: *Knife (northern giant bat) *Lockpick (room before Salarin) fi:Yanille Agility Dungeon Category:Dungeons